<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours to Keep by DrkValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748399">Yours to Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkValkyrie/pseuds/DrkValkyrie'>DrkValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magic, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Arthur, like the coward he was, no beta we die like agravaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkValkyrie/pseuds/DrkValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been kidnapped by a priestess with intent to steal his magic and make it her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This quick fic was based off a picture I found on pinterest</p><p>https://pin.it/5hAGxNY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadows danced off the walls from the several torches mounted onto metallic stands. The flickering of the flames cast an eerie light to the walls of the small, dark cave. A stone altar sat amongst the circle of torches, a lone figure lay motionless atop the cold surface. </p><p>      The boy had been removed of his tunic, leaving him shirtless revealing long, runic marking covering his torso and arms. The boy laid unconscious, the light dancing off his thin frame. Dried blood crusted on his forehead coming from somewhere above his hairline as the dark liquid banded together locks of raven hair. </p><p>      A low, pained moan escaped from the boy’s lips as he began to fight off the unconsciousness, the short movements of his head sending sparks of pain through him as awareness came to him. Unfocused blue eyes blinked open, fighting against the pain stinging behind his eyelids. Several moments passed before the boy became aware of the unfamiliar surroundings and the smell of stale water and moss assaulted his nostrils; breathing past the neasouness that the smell doubled with the pain his headache caused. Once the feeling passed, he attempted to sit up but found his body uncooperative, as if held down by an unseen force. His instinct was to reach out to his magic, he found it just out of his reach, as if it were being held back by something.</p><p>      He huffed to himself, frustrated by the turn of events. The last thing he could remember was riding out with Arthur and the knights for a hunt. He’d been setting up camp while the others went off to hunt for dinner when out of nowhere pain erupted from an impact with his head. He’d barely had time to notice the cloaked figure before his world became dark.</p><p>      Merlin looked around the cave, barely able to move his head from the force holding him captive, he found the torches surrounding him gave off just enough light to take in his surroundings. The cave itself seemed to be small, but large and empty enough to shelter a small group of knights. He noticed the cave entrance was dark with no sight of the outside world, leading him to assume he was deeper into the earth. Who knew how far the cave reached from the entrance of it.</p><p>      “I see you’re finally awake.” A female voice echoed softly throughout the room, drawing Merlin’ attention back to the entrance. The cloaked figure appeared, stepping into the light of the flames from the darkness. She glided elegantly across the cave, the fabric flowing behind her.</p><p>      Merlin struggled against the force holding him down, trying to force his voice to work, “What do you want with me?” he forced out, the pain from struggling past the force causing his voice to come out weak and pain filled. The woman stopped, the hood covering her face tilted with surprise and curiosity at the boy.</p><p>      “You managed to force your way through part of the enchantment.” She mused, impression filling her voice, “Quite impressive.” Merlin breathed deeply, his energy depleting rapidly as his body struggled to overcome the magic keeping him pinned on his back.</p><p>      “What do you want?” He asked again, frustrated to be at the mercy of the sorceress or witch.</p><p>       She seemed to consider his question before removing her hood. Long, wavy locks of dark hair fell as they were released from the fabric. The woman now stood at Merlin’ feet, placing her slender hands on the stone on either side of his legs. “I want you to join me.” Merlin scoffed at the demand. He’d been kidnapped and tortured several times since becoming Arthur’s servant and guard and usually it was for information. He had to admit he was curious, not many people demanded him to join them, at least not before they learned of his true power.</p><p>     “What could you possibly have to gain by me joining you, I’m just a useless servant?” He questioned, “Besides, if you wanted me to join you I don’t think knocking me unconscious and holding me captive is a very good way to convince someone.” </p><p>      The woman smiled, though to Merlin it looked more like a sneer. “I know you are the personal servant and pet warlock to the prince.” ‘Well that explains that,’ he thought humorlessly. </p><p>       “So you know who I am and what I can do, you should know well enough that I’d never betray Arthur or Camelot.” Merlin spat back, though the woman appeared to be undeterred by his refusal.</p><p>       “I know very well what you can do, little Emrys.” Merlin stared at the woman in shock. </p><p>      “How did you-” He questioned, “You’re a druid?” The woman’s grin widened at his reaction.</p><p>      “Forgive me for being rude, I’ve neglected to introduce myself.” She circled around the altar, like a wild animal stalking its prey. “My name is Alpha and I am a high priestess of the old religion, I escaped Uther’s purge and bided my time, waiting for the mighty Emrys to appear. I want you and your power to help me remove this kingdom of their worthless rulers. King Arthur is not fit to rule these lands. But with your power, you and I could rule.”</p><p>      “I’ll never join you!” He spat with as much venom as he could muster, the mere thought of turning on the people who have become family to him made the anger boil in his blood. She considered his reply, but the look of pure control never left her emerald eyes.</p><p>      “No matter.” She waved his refusal off. “I had no illusions that you would willingly which is why I have prepared this little ritual.” Her eyes glowed a dull gold and she began to chant, her arms hanging over his form. The flames rose to the ceiling, sparking a glowing symbol carved into the stone Merlin had missed in the darkness. The symbol, a large circle with symbols of the old religion marked inside it, glowed at the contact of the flames and suddenly the pressure on Merlin increased ten fold. He released a shocked gasp as the markings on his body he’d only just realized were there began to burn with a deep golden glow. His body contorted in pain, his back lifting off the stone altar as his head drew back painfully into it. His body felt as though he was being set on fire.</p><p>       He let out a pained scream, wishing Arthur would come and save him. His screams filled the cave, drowning out the woman’s chanting, but did nothing to stop them. It seemed as though a candlemark had passed before she stopped the chanting and lowered her arms. The pain remained, however it had died enough for him to collapse back onto the altar. The force holding him had been completely removed, but he no longer had the energy to move. He stared at the ceiling, eyes heavy with tiredness.</p><p>      He barely noticed when the woman pulled herself onto the altar pulling her dress up enough for her legs to rest on either side of him, straddling him. He could feel long slender fingers caressing his bare skin, leaving hot trails where her fingers contacted his skin.</p><p>      “What,” He breathed out, unable to force any more words out.</p><p>      “Do not fear, dear child.” She cooed, her hand now caressing his cheek and causing the warlock to flinch at the contact. “I plan to take your magic into myself, the ritual will be painful but at least you won’t have to betray your precious prince.” The woman smiled with false empathy. “Though, unfortunately for you, you will not survive the process.” </p><p>      ‘Oh gods!’ Merlin thought frantic, ‘No! Please!’ He began to struggle under the woman to no avail. “Please!” He whined pathetically, uncaring how weak he sounded.</p><p>      The woman leaned over him, her lips inches from his trembling lips. She offered him a small ‘comfort’, “Now, now.” She cooed sweetly, “No need to be afraid. It will all be over soon.”</p><p>      She began to chant once again, her hot breath blowing against his face. Her eyes slowly changed from a pale green to gold as she recited the ritual. Seconds after the marking on him began to glow once more and he attempted to struggle against the pain. She placed her slender hands on both cheeks and he felt his body being lifted, his arms falling limply to his sides as numbness began to claim his mind, the fear and pain pushed far back into his mind. His eyes dulled as the spell began to overcome him and he became a doll in the woman’s clutches. </p><p>      He barely noticed as a golden light withdrew from his open mouth to find its new home in the woman. He knew he needed to fight it, to overcome the magic and stop this woman from stealing it, but he no longer could form a coherent thought and felt oddly detached from his own body. </p><p>      He didn’t hear as his name was shouted in panic, nor did he feel anything when the force holding him up was suddenly gone and he fell limply back to the altar, head smacking against the stone. </p><p>      He knew, though, he was safe when he felt familiar strong hands on his face. “Come on Merlin,” The panicked voice called out to him and Arthur’s frantic face came into his view, “Stay awake! You’re going to be alright. Gwaine, he’s not responding! We need to get him back to the castle! Tell Leon to ready my horse, quickly!” Merlin had rarely heard his prince sound so panicked, he wanted to assure him he was alright, but he felt himself slipping into the darkness.</p><p>      Arthur seemed to notice and he shouted for the boy to stay awake. “When do I ever listen to you?” Merlin forced out breathlessly, hoping the banter would be enough to ease his friend’s worries as he slipped into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur's perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damnit! Where are you, Merlin?” Arthur cursed under his breath motioning the group forward despite the lack of trail to follow. He and the knights had been following a deer trail, leaving his manservant behind to prepare the camp to make sure everything was ready by the time they got back. In his defense, Arthur had suggested one of the knights stay behind with Merlin but the warlock had insisted his magic would be able to protect him from any dangers. </p><p>     ‘Look how well that turned out.’ Arthur mused, his body tense from frustration and worry. His grip on the reigns of Llamrei tightened at the thought of someone kidnapping his court warlock and consort sent a burning rage through his entire body. When they had first returned and found the camp empty Arthur hadn’t thought much of it, knowing his lover tended to wander off and lose track of time.</p><p>     It wasn’t until Gwaine yelled out, having noticed some rags and bowls abandoned on the ground. But the thing that made their blood run cold was the splotches of blood mixed into the dirt along with a single set of footprints along with marks of something being dragged away leading into the forest.  The quickly found horseshoe prints in the dirt and immediately mounted their steeds in pursuit. </p><p>     “He can’t have been taken far,” Leon declared with a low yet hopeful tone,” We’ve only found evidence of a single attacker. Even with magic it would take time to travel far.” The knights remained quiet at the statement. </p><p>     They all knew their friend well and the boy seemed to have terrible luck when it came to situations like this. They knew from the tracks around the camp that it had been one person to take Merlin, but they had no clue if that person was working with others. They realized early on during the hunt for their friend that whoever took him had to have been a sorcerer when the tracks had just vanished not far from the camp.</p><p>     All they could do was travel in the direction the footprints led and keep and eye out for any clues to Merlin’s whereabouts. </p><p>     It was nearly nightfall when Gwaine barked out,” That’s it!” The king and knights stopped at the drunken knight’s outburst. The group gave the roguish knight a variety of confused and impatient stares.</p><p>     “What is it, Sir Gwaine?” Arthur grunted, not happy with wasting time. </p><p>     “Don’t you see the direction we’re heading in?” Gwaine offered, his face completely serious save for a triumphant grin.</p><p>     Arthur looked out ahead of them. He took in their surroundings, unsure where the knight was going with his statement. He ignored how the sun began to disappear behind the, “The mountains’ caves!” Percival called out as he seemed to have come to the same conclusion Arthur had.</p><p>     “Seems like the perfect place to hide when on the run to me.” Gwaine stated with a raised brow, waiting for the king’s orders. Arthur considered the logic for a moment and realized it was their best bet.</p><p>     “Alright men let’s ride out, we should be able to make it before nightfall.” Arthur announced, wasting no time racing off, knights in tow. </p><p>     It took Arthur and the knights no time to reach the mountains. The group noticed a single cave entrance off to the side, hidden behind several thick bushes. Arthur would have missed the opening if it hadn’t been for a piece of torn bright red cloth tangled in the branches. </p><p>     “Over here!” He called out, leaping from his horse before bolting over to the bush. </p><p>     “It looks like a piece of Merlin’s neckerchief!” Gwaine concluded once he approached. </p><p>     “There’s a cave hidden behind it. Help me move this bush,” Arthur ordered as he began to pull the shrub away from the entrance. </p><p>     “Here, Sire.” Elyan offered the king a torch, having known they’d need light. Once everyone had their own torch Arthur led the knights into the darkness. The cave seemed to stretch on with no end in sight. After walking a bit the path split off into three paths.</p><p>     “Damnit.” Arthur cursed under his breath. It would take forever to search all three paths and who knew if the paths split off further ahead.</p><p>     “I suggest we split off into groups of two,” Leon suggested.</p><p>     Arthur nodded in agreement, “Leon, you and Elyan take the right path. Percival and Lancelot, you two take the left. Gwaine and I will follow the center.” The group nodded as they paired off, “Remember,” Arthur  continued, giving each of his men a cold stare, “We’ll meet back here. Merlin is our priority. The second anyone locates him, send someone to fetch the rest of us. We don’t know how powerful this person is. Only step in if absolutely necessary.” </p><p>     Giving one last nod, everyone began down their respective paths. </p><p>     Silence occupied the space around them where normally Gwaine’s chatter would have been. The king and roguish knight made their way down the long, dark path; keeping an ear out for any sign of life in the seemingly abandoned cave.</p><p>     “ARRGHH!” both me jumped at the sudden scream echoing of the walls. The pain and fear resonating from the familiar cry sent a wave of nausea through Arthur. </p><p>     “Merlin!” The two breathed out and without a second thought they bolted forward, not bothering to waste time turning back when they knew how close they were. The screams died down and soft chanting could be heard, urging the two to pick up speed. They could see a dim light peeking from the darkness and rushed towards it. Arthur and Gwaine burst into a decently sized room.</p><p>     Arthur felt his heart stop at the sight that greeted him. There on top of what Arthur could only assume to be an altar in the middle of flaring torches, was Merlin. The warlock was stripped down to his small clothes and strange symbols glowed on the boy’s torso. It appeared as though an invisible force held him up in a near sitting position with his head hanging back and a woman sat on top of the boy murmuring the forsaken language as a glowing light flowed from Merlin’s mouth to the woman. Merlin sat still, limp in the clutches of this witch! The gold in his eyes dulled as the light escaped Merlin, it appeared as if the life was being drained from him and the thought sent a wave of pure terror through Arthur.</p><p>     “Merlin!” He screamed out, drawing Excalibur from its sheath. The woman appeared to be completely unaware of the appearance of the two, giving Arthur the opening he needed. He raced forward, ducking off behind the woman. Gwaine hung behind the king, sword ready just in case.</p><p>     With a fluid motion, Arthur drove the sword into the woman’s back, piercing through her chest. Her chanting cut off with a pained gurgling noise that remained stuck in the back of her throat. The sound of a body slamming into stone registered in Arthurs ear the second the light faded from the woman’s pale green eyes. Once the sword disappeared from its target, the sorceress fell lifelessly off the altar.</p><p>     Arthur turned to find Merlin lying lifelessly, blank eyes staring but unseeing and unblinking. “Come on Merlin,” Arthur shouted, throwing himself at the body of his dear friend. He placed his face in front of the boy’s stare in hopes to get his attention. Cupping his face, Arthur’s blood ran cold at how cold the touch of pale skin was under his hand. Merlin’s wandering eyes seemed to focus on Arthur and hope flared as he placed several tender yet frantic kisses to the raven’s head, followed by his cheeks before wrapping him in a hug. </p><p>     Merlin’s dull eyes began to slowly close, sparking panic once more in the blonde king. Arthur gave the boy a gentle shake by his shoulders but received no response. “Stay awake! You’re going to be alright.” he tried once more to no avail and blue eyes remained closed, his breaths coming out in shallow, weak bursts. “Gwaine, he’s not responding!” Gwaine was at his side before the words left his mouth. “We need to get him back to the castle! Tell Leon to ready my horse, quickly!” Gwaine nodded with a loud curse and ran off.</p><p>     Merlin’s small, breathless voice met his ears, “When do I ever listen to you?” “Prat.” He added almost as an afterthought. Letting out a choked laugh, Arthur scooped the warlock into a bridal carry. </p><p>     “You’re safe.” He promised, never letting his protective grip loosen, “You’re going to be fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may post a third and final chapter yet. I hope this chapter is to you liking!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bear in mind I typed this chapter on my Ipad so if you notice any major issues please let me know so I can fix them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin groaned as his mind pulled him back into consciousness. The first thing the warlock noticed was that he no longer laid on the cold, hard stone. Instead, he found himself lying on something warm and- wait he knew  this lumpy and cramped mattress anywhere. Forcing his eyes open, which turned out to be quite the struggle as he battled the raging headache pounding behind his eyes, he found himself back in Gaius’ quarters on the patient’s cot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened but Merlin had to shut his eyes once more when the pain grew. “Merlin!” Gwen’s concerned voice called out to him, causing him to flinch at the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing his discomfort, Qwen hushed her voice and moved closer before kneeling next to the bed. Merlin felt her smooth out his hair with her fingers, a gesture he much appreciated as it always seemed to lessen the pain albeit temporarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Gwen.” He sighed out with relief heavy in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to her with a small yet genuine smile, earning one in return. “What happened?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen pursed her lips, “I’m not really sure, myself. A week ago you all left on a hunting trip then this morning Arthur and the knights are rushing back into the city with you unconscious and looking half dead despite having no outward injuries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin pursed his brows together but before he could reply the door once again flew open to reveal Gaius and Arthur. Merlin whined at the loss of contact when Gwen pulled away to give the elderly physician space to tend to the patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Gaius stated, placing his satchel onto the table, “You’re awake.” Merlin nodded which turned out to be a big mistake when the pounding returned full force. Merlin let out a hiss, placing both palms over his eyes with force in an attempt to stop the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing his discomfort, Arthur rushed over to his side. The king placed his hands lightly over Merlin’s wrists, pulling his hands back, “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that.” He chided softly. Merlin let out a pitiful whine before throwing himself at the blonde, arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to feel some comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Gaius offered up a bottle with what Merlin could only assume to be a foul tasting medicine. Merlin sneered at the concoction, “It’ll help with the pain.” Gaius offered with pity, Merlin sighed while debating between the lesser of two evils. He took the vial and scrunched his nose at the horrific scent that assaulted his nostrils before downing the liquid in one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atta boy.” Gaius patted his back, offering him some comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happened anyway?” Merlin asked, trying to distract himself from the headache until the potion kicked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked down, “What do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked thoughtful as he tried to organize his thoughts which were still somewhat jumbled, “I remember the hunting trip. You and the knights left to hunt while I finished setting up the camp for supper.” Merlin looked deep in thought as he tried piecing together more. “I was cleaning when I felt like something was watching me, but my magic didn’t sense anything. Something hit me from behind and the next thing I know I’m waking up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded looking thoughtful, “It was a sorceress, she took you to a cave. By the time we found you she was doing something to you. It was like she was sucking the life right out of you. Or, from what Gaius guesses, your magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With furrowed brows, Merlin went deep into thought; trying to remember. “She said she was a high priestess,” he stated, “She said she had escaped The Purge early on. She wanted my magic.” He closed his eyes in an attempt to feel for the magic. He felt himself relax when he felt the power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it…gone?” Arthur asked, concerned for his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Merlin replied, “No.” much to Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius’ relief. “But it’s not all there. It’s weaker. Gaius, is this permanent?” Wide, fearful blue eyes met the physician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to tell, judging from what Arthur has told me, this ritual is a very dark and dangerous one.” The old man explained,” Even before the Great Purge it was forbidden to use as it was considered inhuman. To forcibly remove someone’s magic to take as their own, leaving the victim little more than a husk at the best of times. And dead at the worst.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it is a good thing we got to him in time.” Arthur sighed, his eyes held a haunted look to them which concerned Merlin greatly. He noticed Gaius and Gwen’s faces held the same haunted look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t you telling me, Arthur?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked as though he wanted nothing more than to shrug off the question but Merlin wouldn’t have that. “Whatever it is you keeping from me I should know. I know you’re probably protecting me and I appreciate it, Arthur, I really do. But if it’s something important I have to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the tortured look Arthur held and his refusal to meet his eyes Merlin knew it had to be bad, “Arthur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You almost died, Merlin.” Came the quiet reply. “You stopped breathing several times before we could even make it back to Camelot. Your body was so cold and I couldn’t feel a pulse. If it wasn’t for Elayn and Leon you would have died.” Arthur turned away at the mention of Merlin’s death. “Even then, you remained completely unconscious for 4 days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Merlin said, unsure how to respond. He noticed the shakiness of the king’s shoulders, he let out a soft, fond sigh and pulled the blankets back. Standing up he found his legs and body to be unstable and weak but pushed forward anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur.” He said, voice soft and full of love. Arthur turned slightly but still refused to meet the warlock’s eyes. Merlin wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, resting his head into the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before he felt Arthur’s hand gripping the back of his tunic, pulling him in for a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave the king a loving smile as he placed a tender hand on the back of his head, encouraging the man to let go of his burden. It seemed to do the trick as Arthur sobbed into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin noted when the elderly physician and Lady left, allowing the two their privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright, Arthur.” He comforted, “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you.” Arthur stated, voice heavy with now silent tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” The raven haired boy assured. “You got to me in time. I’m safe now thanks to you and the knights.” Merlin smirked out before adding, “Besides, it’s about time you dollupheads finally returned the favor considering all the times I’ve had to get you stubborn knights out of life and death situations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jest was rewarded with a choked off laugh, Arthur finally looking up at the warlock. “I guess that’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur let out a heavy sigh before placing his forehead to Merlin’s, their noses barely brushing against each other. “Stay with me tonight, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sire. Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll admit I’m not too happy with the way this chapter came out. In fact I’m kindda iffy with the entire story. I’ll admit I rushed this chapter as I couldn’t feel the desire to write it but I wanted to give you guys an actual ending. </p><p>If anyone wants to use this fic as a ref to expand upon or write their own feel free to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written very quickly and without much thought. If you’d like an expansion or a continuation please let me know in the comments- or if you’d like to provide either feel free to do so!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>